Lawrence Ng
Detalles thumb|250px|Lawrence Ng *'Nombre:' 吴启华 / Ng Kai Wah *'Nombre ingles:' Lawrence Ng *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Altura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Zodiaco Chino:' Dragón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' hermano mayor/actor Ng Kai Ming, esposa/actriz Shi Yang Zi (石洋子) e hija Drama *Never Dance Alone (TVB , 2014) *Microblog Time Love (2013) *The Hippocratic Crush II (2013) *Xuan Yuan Sword / 轩辕剑之天之痕 (Hunan TV , 2012) *Living in New Town (2012) *I and Mother-in-law’s Ten Year War (2012) *The Men of Justice (2010) *Say Your Secret (2009) *Web Business (2009) *My Ugly Father (2009) *In-Laws (2008) *Yin Ai Zhi Ming (2008) *At Home with Love (2006) *Painter Village (2006) *Healing Hands 3 (2005) *Shanghai Bund (2004) *Purple Archives (2004) *The Raging Butterfly (2003) *Fate Twisters (2003) *The Threat of Love 2 (2003) *The Legendary Siblings 2 (2002) *Back to Square One (2002) *Police Station No. 7 (2002) *A Taste of Love (2001) *Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre (2000) *Healing Hands 2 (2000) *The Threat of Love (2000) *A Loving Spirit (1999) *Healing Hands (1998) *File of Justice 5 (1997) *Outburst (1996) *ICAC Investigators 1996 (1996) *When Gordon Met Elaine (1994) *The Good Fella from Temple Street (1991) *Long Live Father (1988) *The Legend of the Book and the Sword (1987) *The Grand Canal (1987) *A Taste of Bachelorhood (1986) *The Feud of Two Brothers (1986) *Form 4D (1985) *Sword Stained with Royal Blood (1985) *The Battlefield (1985) *The Possessed (1985) *The Duke of Mount Deer (1984) *The Other Side of the Horizon (1984) *The Foundation (1984) *Rainbow Round My Shoulder (1984) *The Fearless Duo (1984) *The Rise & Fall of a Stand-In (1984) *Angels and Devils (1983) Película *Foolish Plan (2016) *The Prospector / 探秘者 (2016) *7 Assassins / 光辉岁月 (2013) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *Mr. 3 Minutes (2006) *Clay Fear / 陶器人形 (2006) *Midnight Fantasy (2004) *Sai Kung Story (2003) *Every Dog Has His Date (2001) *When a Man Loves a Woman (2000) *My Heart Will Go On (1999) *The Wartime Lovers (1998) *Peace Hotel (1995) *Our Neighbour Detective (1995) *Doctor Mack (1995) *New Tenant (1995) *Hope (1995) *A Fake Pretty Woman (1995) *Lantern (1994) *Chinese Torture Chamber Story (1994) *Hail the Judge (1994) *Bloody Beast (1994) *The Underground Banker (1994) *The Complicated Raping Case (1993) *The Street Car Named Desire (1993) *Once Upon a Mid-Autumn Festival (1993) *The Magic Crane (1993) *New Dragon Inn (1992) *Center Stage (1992) *Second to None (1992) *Evil Black Magic (1992) *Devil Lover (1992) *Death Triangle (1992) *Mainland Dundee (1991) *The Banquet (1991) *Sex and Zen (1991) *To Be Number One (1991) *The Last Princess of Manchuria (1990) *Lethal Panther (1990) *In Between Love (1989) *I Am Sorry (1989) *What a Small World (1989) *The Crazy Companies II (1988) *Chicken and Duck Talk (1988) *Picture of a Nymph (1988) *The Innocent Interloper (1986) Tema para dramas *''Rising Winds Emerging Clouds'' (風起雲湧), para Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre (2000) Curiosidades *'Idioma:' Cantones, Mandarin, Ingles, Tailandes *'Nativo:' Guangdong, China Enlaces *Sina *Baidu *Wikipedia Chino *Wikipedia ingles *IMDb Categoría:HKActor